User talk:Whipsnade
Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) i thought Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) would be a great idea rather than deleting the page. maybe you or South can make a templete tag for it? i dont know how to.Wingman1 (talk) 01:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to try to salvage that page?Wingman1 (talk) 01:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) kool, i will set up a catogory for "Failed" nation-stated and put it there. feel free to change anythin you dont agree with.Wingman1 (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) City State of Pwllheli I was doing some research and there was a butlins holiday camp there would it have been used as a refugee camp. --Owen1983 (talk) 17:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Is there any infoboxes for people. --Owen1983 (talk) 00:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC)- Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: Doomsday) after reading this article I have to say its is one of the best 1962DD articles I have read WELL DONE!. Owen1983 (talk) 17:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chime? The world of the Nuclear war of 1962. Fixed!Whipsnade (talk) 15:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) help i tryed to move a paige to a blog post and i messed up, i can figure out how to fix it and i have to go to work can you take a look at it and see what you can do?Wingman1 (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Losses map I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Good work Its much better BTW thanks for taking care of 90.244.84.192 for me IMV he is just a troll and the three strikes rule is working. --Owen1983 (talk) 19:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pitakang It seems 90.244.84.192 is an I.P used by PitaKang and I will deal with him. --Owen1983 (talk) 20:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) My blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in BOLD! *''Prevent account creation'' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *''Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the unblock :) PitaKang- (But here's my number| ) 01:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) i will keep an eye on things i will keep an eye on things here for you. i can't edit much right now because of work but i will keep a close eye out on the wiki. hope you get well soon Whip. Wingman1 (talk) 02:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Feeling Better I am glad your feeling better.Owen1983 (talk) 21:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) brilliant idea for timeline, really good idea I would love to help you develop it into a time line (Talk) that's kool. sounds like a plan to me. i will go disable the badges for 1962:Doomsday and set up badges for World War 3, 1962. Wingman1 03:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) OK Thanks for the heads up whip. Owen1983 (talk) 15:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks, now i have a chance to be born in this TL. lol! Wingman1 19:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hello i have tried to help with the renameing work, i hope i haven't got haven't messed up what you have planed to do to much. Wingman1 18:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry to hear ya are ill. i will rename the ones as see them but i got work and i am getting ready to go to an airshow. you take care, get well and come back soon. Wingman1 19:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) DD 62 Category page can we leave it for the images? rather than go through the pain in the arse of renameing all them? Wingman1 15:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) kool. Wingman1 15:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Dawn? i was only doing some copy editing on that Map Game page, are you realy going to get it going again? is so then GREAT! i look forward to reading what is posted, i just dont have the time tp play, but i will be watching to see how it goes. Wingman1 18:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Tags News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dean. Dean would like to brink back DD 62 i told him the 2 of you can work out together. Wingman1 11:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) im sorry then. I have a name idea: 1962: The Apocalypse ok,got it, we should vote on it as a wiki, as were all on equal footing here.(DeanSims: Talk) 11:33, October 19, 2012 (UTC) set up a poll, blog or how we going to do this? Wingman1 12:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 1962: The Apocalypse i set up the badge edit track for 1962: The Apocalypse and also People (1962: The Apocalypse) and Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) catagory pages, for where they are usefull. Wingman1 18:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) you want me to back off and let you do the renameing? Wingman1 19:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ok will do, but it's 3:30 pm here i have to go to work 4:30 pm to 12 midnight tonite or latter. it sucks but i have to pay for this internet! lol! i will do what i can before and if you want to please fell free to leave me a to do list ''if you have the time to do so. Wingman1 19:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) rename did we get all the pic's into the Category pages? Wingman1 23:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't konw? i will check them as i go along. and fix as i see them. Wingman1 23:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Say what? A bit confused here...I was banned? Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) OK then. Thanks. Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) It was great, I hope yours was great too! My mom got me a retro popcorn maker like they use at movie theaters, much smaller, but still awesome, a portable dvd player, and 5 different pocorn cheeses. Best christmas ever! And im taking my gf skating next week, so its been pretty good. What about you, I mean, how was your Christmas? merry christmas wipsnade, (DeanSims: Talk) 05:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Tt went very well ty and I cant wait for new year. Owen1983 (talk) 23:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : :-)Whipsnade (talk) 19:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Australia Mk2 Timeline edit track i set this up in case you want to earn some awards for your Australia Mk2 Timeline. and i ade a few test edits, i wanted to see if my wikia activity posted to my facebook page. Wingman1 07:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) OK, good thinking.Whipsnade (talk) 08:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) get well you take care and get well soon. Wingman1 14:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hainan Is there a chance that the Philippines could have conquered Hainan island before the PRC? Godfrey Raphael (talk) 14:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's good news. Anyway, was Zhanjiang nuked in 62? Godfrey Raphael (talk) 13:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. This means that potential Philippine expansion into mainland China is not looking good for the moment. Well, at least no one's gonna challenge PH to the Spratlys. Maybe I can turn Timor Leste into an associated state, since they're the only two Catholic nations in Southeast Asia. Godfrey Raphael (talk) 23:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Much obliged. Godfrey Raphael (talk) 06:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey there i was wondering if there is any good map games,So i can join one :) Ottoztine (talk) 17:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Peace out! ---- The Touhou Wiki's not mine, and its been there longer than I have. By the way, what would be some of your favourite characters from Touhou? -Kogasa 2013年2月16日 04:30:44 (JST) RE your message awesome pic's, me like! :) Wingman1 i thought some one was messing with your page i am glad it was you. Wingman1 18:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) i like it. Wingman1 hello again are you moving the map games to the new wikia? if so good move on your part. Wingman1 17:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yep! kool, good move i wish i had thought of that. Wingman1 17:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you.. Owen1983 (talk) 23:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) hello This would make a great page for here Wingman1 16:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC). How the Thames floods out London (1962: The Apocalypse) Whipsnade (talk) 16:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Minesota I see that you have decided to seperate the Minesota form the United Republic of the great Plains. I recently came up with some ideas for a Minnesota based surrivor state. It may surprise you but I think that it is possible that a Communist state could spring up in Minnesota. I base this idea on the fact that in real life there was a communist secessionist based in Minnesota called the North Stat Republic. Also Minnesota was the home state of the Secretary of the Communist Party of America Gus Hall. Pluse the city of Delthue minesota was a stronghold of the Industrial Workers of the World I have read that the city of Port Arthur(currently part of Thunder Bay ) Ontiro was the headquarters of the Candain brach of the Industrial Workers of the World. Port Aurthur I close the Canda's Boarder with Minnesota I believe that it would be a good idea to have Port Author be part of Minnesota I know that you have called solalist state based in Minneasota the united Republic of Minnesota and West Wisconeion. I don;t this name becoause the state conists of more then just Minneasota and West Wisconion. I like the name Ropublic of the North star or the Solicis Union of the Uppper Midwest Socialist Republic of the North star.Whipsnade (talk) 09:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Did you ever watch the Rocky and Bullewinkle show. did you know thier was an eposiode involing Bullwinkle trying get statehood for an island called Moosylvania . Also in 1962 Jay Ward tried to presnt petion for his privite island in the lake of the woods to become the join the union as the state of Moosylvania to JFK. Kendeny refuse to see the petiaon because Ward arrived during the Cuban Missile Crisis. With the crisis being worse in this atl this Otl do think that after he was kick out of the whitehouse Jay ward may have decide to hid out on his private island rather then returning to Hollywood. Do you think ward would have become a founding father of the Free Lakeland Republic I got some more suggestions for the Free Lakeland Republic page like thar maybr Rocky and Bullwinkle are the republic national symbols. I also that International would be renamed because the city is no longer a boarder town. I feel that due to Wards influence the town's new name would be Frostbite Falls. Do like the idea of ward starting a comic book firm that publishes Rocky and Bullwinkle comics or least have him write Rocky and Bulewinkle funnies for a local newspaper. Goldwind1 (talk) 02:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Here's a few more suggestions involving g the Free Lakeland Republic. The FreeLake Republic police dress like Canadian mounties and are affectionately called Dudleys or Do Rights. During the battle of Dryden the Max the Mouse Statue was destroyed and replaced with a statue of Bullwinkle. The Free Lake Republic receives a lot of foreign from Canada and Michigan. Also major Canadian and Michigan corporations have made direct foregin investments in Lake Land Goldwind1 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I think it may be a good idea to a line or two about mining to the economy section. I have read that red lake is home to a huge gold mine. Also it may a good to give the Free Lake Republic some more land in northern Minnesota. The region around red lake is rural and far away form Mineisota's centers of socialism like Duluth and the Twin cities. Thus i feel I feel that region is more likely join Lake Land then the North Star Republic Goldwind1 (talk) 02:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Have you heard of the Baudette based company Rowell Labs. It was founded as the Burbot Liver Products Company, in 1935. It initially only sold the liver oil of the Burbot fish . Burbot liver oil makes a good substitute for cod liver oil. Rowell Labs latter branched into other pharmaceutical products . I belief that there is a small chance it may have survived by returning to simply selling Burbot Oil. It is possible that a Canadian pharmaceutical company may have bought out Rowell labs and expanded the pharmaceutical operations at Baudette Goldwind1 (talk) 01:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The Socialist Republic of the North Star seems to be the only Socialist State in the former US. Do you think that they may have been able to set up a puppet state in western Iowa. I have also read that St Louis used to be a minor Stornghold of Socialism during the early 20th centuary. Since St Louis was not directly targeted by the Soviet, thier is a small chance it survived and went though a Socialist revival. Rural southeastern Kansas also had a history of being a hotbed of Socialism Goldwind1 (talk) 17:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I would suggest renaming the solcalist repblic of Rural SouthEast Knasas the Solicalist Republic of Neosho after the Neosho river. I may that socialists Emanuel Julius did drowned in his pool in 1951. I would have accuse J Edgar hiring goons to try and kill. Julius would also encourage people to step up a socialistic government. I doubt he would be the first president of Neosho because he would be in his 70's in 62 but, maybe his son would be the first leader of Neosho I don't think that the rocky and bulkwinkle comics would be leagal in North Star because of the orgnial cartoons negtive image of comminsim. Do you think their is a small chance that a small animation studio could have been start up in Cannada by by 2005. If that the case do you think the candain animation studio would be able to make a deal with the publisher of the rocky and bulkwinke carttons Arkansas I know that the map says that is no states based in Arkansa but I feel that it may be a good idea to a state in northwest Arkansas under the control of the Walton family i so hope that page get's done i loved that show when i was a kid. Wingman1 06:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Venezuela I believe that once I finish my Pennsylvania article I may want to do an article about Venezuela. I feel that Venezuela‘s democratic government would collapse in the 70’s and that it would suffer harsh military rule until Hugo Chavez restores democracy in1992. I feel that the Hugo Chavez of 1962 Apocalypse, would still be a third way social democrat but, he would be less militant and not be oppressing opposition as much. He would also be more pro free speech, and would be not making so many negative speeches about America I have essentalily fhinished the Pennesyvania article so I thinck i will start the Venezula article soon Micheal Jackson I belive that Micheal Jackson would have been in Gary Indnia during Doomsday because he didn't join his brothers band until `1964. I belive that the Micheal may still grow up to be a famous mussaicn in 1962 Appocoyplce. Micheal may also be and adovcate for a Chiago indepence movement. re your message Back at ya. Wingman1 17:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tennesce I got a good idea about Tennessee. My idea is that early attempts to establish to establish a provisional Tenseness government were failures. However,Teseness was saved from devolving into a bunch of petty warlordships by Elvis Presley. After spending two terms as president several people didn't want Elvis to step down. The senate resfured to give Elvis a third term but they did turn Tennessee into a constitutional monarchy with Elvis as King. Goldwind1 (talk) 02:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I would like to finish my Pennsylvania article first. Plus, I am planning on doing the Venezuela article next. I don't mind if someone else uses my Evils as king of Tennessee idea. I would also give whoever writes the Tennessee article several helpful suggestions. Goldwind1 (talk) 19:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC OKWhipsnade (talk) 14:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Gabon Gabon is listed a single party state on the survivor state page. I don't think that should be the case. I believe that pro democracy Gabonese coup of 1964 was would sucessed in 1962 Apocalypse because they the french army would be unable to restore Leon Mba to power. So I believe that Gabon would either be a multiparty state or a military. dictatorship. FixedWhipsnade (talk) 14:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE your message what ever you think is best. just let me know and i will help. Wingman1 20:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Southern Africa There hasn't been much talk about southern Africa in 1962 Apocalypse. I believe that the Union of South Africa would descend into civil war. In the aftermath, South Africa would be divided into several black nationalist states, a few white nationalist state, and at least one state based on harmony between native Africans and people of European descent. The Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland (aka the Central African Federation ) could also descend into civil war. However, the Central African Federation was more moderate then the Union of South Afica. Thus it is possible that the goverment of the Central African Federation may have been wiling to make a deal with the local black nationalists. 1962 Appcoyple Map of the Former US The map of the former US is getting crowded. they is not much room to add the names of new counties on the map. We may need to merge the republic of Oklahoma and the Federation of Kansas with United Republic of the Great Plains, the next time some wants added a new country. We could also make room on the map by merging parts of Alberta, Wyoming Colorado and Montana into a state named the Rocky Mountains Confederation/Union/Collation/Federation, or Allanice. Occerering.Whipsnade (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Botswana Back in 1962 Botswana was still known as the Bechuanaland Protectorate . Back during the days of the Bechuanaland Protectorate the captial was Mafeking. Shortly before Bechuanaland gained independence as Botswana the British govermetn moved the captical of to the small village of Gaborone. The main reason for the move was that Mafeking was surroded by all sides by south Afica and the people of Botswana didn't want an enclave for a capital. In 1977 Mafeking became the frist captial of Bophuthatswana. Does anyone think it would be a good idea to have Bophuthatswana merge with Botswana. If my idea is a good one then Mafeking would probably the capital of Botswana. Yep, the were both ethnicly T'wasana Blacks.Whipsnade (talk) 18:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Argentnia Argentinia was the only South American whose captial destoyed on Doomsday. Thus I think it is likely that it was borken up into multi countires. I feel that atleast one of the surrivoir states may be commisnt. they may even be a fasisct state in former Argentinia because there were nazia's hiding in Argentia. Done.Whipsnade (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but do you need help? 'Ismael Perez' (talk • • blog) 02:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I can handel it.Whipsnade (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Kansas city Metro Do think that former US President Harry Truman would be the founding father of the Kansas City Metro. He was age 78 and was going to die 10 years later at age 78 but I could see the people of Kansas city rallying around him Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 09:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Does any one thing that Fred Phelps and his family could have gotten out of Toppeka before it was nuked. if that was the case they may have became a band of nomads/raiders who cause trouble for Kansas City. Yep, good idea.Whipsnade (talk) 17:04, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Republic of the Great Plains Omha was not directly attack by the soviets but a near by a nearby airforce base . Is there a cas their a chance that Warren Buffet may have been abel to get out of omha and surrive doomsday. If that could happen do any of you think thier is a chance that Warren Buffet could have become president of the United Republic of the great plains.Goldwind1 (talk) 01:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 09:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Cascadia Seatle was not directly targeted on Doomsday. So thier is a chance that Bill Gates surrived. I don't bill gates would in the techngoly sector because doomsday reluseted in the loss of a lot of computer reshearch. I feel that Bill would probbaly follow in his father footsteps and become a lawyer. I could also see Bill becoming preisdent of cascadia. I can see him being a supporter of reindustiling. I agree.Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I feel that after doomday the pacfic northwest goes though a peroid of anittechongly hyesita. It comes donw by the 80's. Today cassadian has 3 major parites.1 the center left progess party2 the center right federlist party and 3 the eniovemtment party whose platform reslembes something out of the novel eccotipai. Indonesia Since Jakarta was nuked I feel tha Indonesia would probably brake apart into several rump states. does any one think that Australia would try to convie west Pupa to join the Trust Territory of Papua and New Guinea, It's Logical. Aceh, West Papua and Riau would leave Indonesia. West Papua did not like Indonesia and is ethnically the similar to the Trust Territory of Papua and New Guinea, so it is possible for them to merge as a Australian protectorate.Whipsnade (talk) 22:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sulawesi, Celebs, Malucca and Kallimatan would leave to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) To my knowledge the Indonesia culture Identity was pretty fraigle back in the 60's. If Jakarta was nuked back then, I Indonesia break into many nations besides Aceh, West Papua and Riau, I belive that a republic of Sumatra , Java ,Bali ,"Kalimantan,Sulawesi, and the Malukus.Goldwind1 (talk) 20:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I forgot Bali and Malukus, yes they would go independent to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Add Halmahera Island to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I think you should the indonesian rumps states to the list of surrvior states in asia A blog to request demotion of an admin on AltHistory Wiki (we know who) Is it exceptional to create a blog or forum to petition a demotion request for an admin on AltHist Wiki (Hint:He's an authoritarian person that has blocked NovaSims and me) 'Ismael Perez''' (talk • • blog) 20:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Due to interwiki polatics, this wiki can not start trouble with AltHis Wiki. LG amost closed this one via Wikia Central in the early days as part of a now long foggotton fude. I don't want to restart the 2010-2011 conflict. Whipsnade (talk) 23:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Dayton. Do you think it would be a good idea for some one to write pages for postdoomsday cities. I wouldn't mind writing a page for my hometown of Dayton Oh. Yes you can, its a good Idea.Whipsnade (talk) 19:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) hello i will be back full time soon, untill then you have my full athuorty to deal with the trolls any way you see fit to, and you have my complete backing. Wingman1 20:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I contacted Wikia and 5 was banned and 2 warned off.Whipsnade (talk) 22:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Problem I have lost control of my logging and can no longer log in on most visits I think I’m hacked.Whipsnade (talk) 08:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) What shouldI I do next Should i make a page for Jordan Gabon India NorthStar of Venuzala Yes, you can.Whipsnade (talk) 20:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) which or the five articles should i do frist India North Star Venulza Hungary Belize Iran or Hawaia. Any. I have basily fhished the the Gabon page, Should i do a page for federation of India Illinis Venulza Hungry Belize Iran of HawaiaGoldwind1 (talk) 19:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Chile I think it is possable that Chile would break into two countires in the 1970, I belive that the north coutiery would be a commuist state and the the south would either be a democratic republic or fasict milatry ditatorship.Goldwind1 (talk) 23:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Communist north, democratic center and fasict milatry (Nazi impregnated) south.Whipsnade (talk) 19:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Jose Sarria Jose Sarria was the first openly gay man to run for public office in the US and was the first Empress of the LGBT organization organization know as the the Imperial Court System. Is it possable that he could have gotten out of Fransisco on doomsday. If so do you think he could have found a small city state that severs as a refuge for gays and other outcast though out calaforina Sorry and help Hello and I am sorry about the incident on the page called asian survivor states, I accidentally removed the borders on the Middle East section and i need help. Also, how do you link pages on an ipad device . --Jordanian (talk) 01:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Brazil I think the list of WP targets in Brizil needs to be updated. I think they would have attcked Salvador and maybe Fortaleza since they are the two largest cities of northern Brizal and have large ports. Alos I doubt that the Soviets would traget Co-Co Cabana Beach-. Also can I change it so the bombs targting San Pabouls Docks and ports were dubs, were shot down or missed thier targets. I beliving that sparing Rio and San Pabolao will increase Brizil chances of staying democratic and becoming the superpower of south america. Fixed.Whipsnade (talk) 20:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Iran I wonder what happens to iran. may the shah gets paroid and cracks down on his people leading to a cival war which reslust in iran breaking into a theocratic dictorship a comminst state and a moderate republic. Or maybe the shah gets assiannate in 1965 reasluting his wife farha becoming regent for her 5 year old. i have read that farha wa more popular with the irain people then her husband so she have been able to calm the poltical tennion and keep iran stabel.Goldwind1 (talk) 17:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Good point.Whipsnade (talk) 17:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Bin Ladden Ossma Bin ladden probbally survied doomdsay. He probbaly still group up be an islamist millati although his life was probbly different form the one he led Otl. Do you Think he would be the mastermind of a failed 9/11 style attack on Greater ZionGoldwind1 (talk) 18:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he could.Whipsnade (talk) 18:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete page and Iran First of all, I think you should delete the exposed IP page because it says the location of the IP's and it shows the ip which can get there device hacked or even get them stalked. Secondly, What would happen to iran during the apocalypse? Did it remain the way it was and had the islamic revolution, or be struck and break up into survivor states? I am asking cuz there is no list of Iranian survivor states in the asian survivor nations page and there is no Iran on the middle eastern section on the asian survivor nations page. Thank you. Jordanian (talk) 01:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Page deleted.Whipsnade (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Iran servived, but was hit in a few militery places. I will tell you later.Whipsnade (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Saudi Arabia. I feel that king Saud would be unabel to go out of country for medical treatment in 1963. Thus his brother Faisal would be unable to remove Saud's loyalist form postins of power. So instead of simply disppling his brother in a bloodless coup Fiscal may have to fight Saudi in a a cival war. Do you think their is a chance that Saudi Arabia would break into multple states. Yes. The Hejaz was an indipenedent state untill 1924 and could break off again.Whipsnade (talk) 21:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC)